Just Like The Wind
by lizteroid
Summary: A oneshot from the tornado ep of S4. Gabrinette friendship.


It had been announced now that the watch had been raised to a warning, everyone was rushing around getting themselves readied, prepared for the tornado that was going to strike their town of Fairview. It had been Gabrielle who had most definitely shocked everyone with her "I'm leaving". The girls had all gasped and frowned when she had announced this between them and baby Benjamin, before the ladies had gone off away from outside Lynette's house to get their families ready for the onset of the destruction that the tornado may cause.

Just twenty minutes before the Scavo's went to take their shelter and protection in Mrs McCluskey's basement, Lynette decided to go over to see Gaby and her final farewell. Of course, she didn't want Gabrielle to leave, but she knew what had happened with Edie, all the girls knew as it was obvious, another thing that was obvious; Carlos and Gaby were meant to be together, they were afterall the Solis's, it wouldn't be the same if they split. The blonde walked over to the largest house on Wisteria Lane, the Solis's mustard house and let herself inside as she knew that they wouldn't hear knocking over the volume of the wind or the news reporting on TV.

"Gaby?!" Lynette called out as she stood at the foot of the stairs, looking up them, smiling as she looked at the pop art styled canvases of Gabrielle from one of her old photoshoots back in her modelling days. There was no answer from either Gaby or Carlos, so Lynette ascended the stairs to the next level in the house before she waited at the top of the steps and she then called out again, "Gaby?"

This time there was an answer, "In here, jeez Lynette, I had a feeling you were...Edie!" Gaby screeched when she looked out of the window and saw the other neighbourhood blonde outside the house, "Edie what the heck do you want?!"

Lynette slunk inside the bedroom as she heard Edie's muffled reply to Gaby's question and she noticed that Gabrielle's wardrobe already looked like it had been ransacked by the tornado. There were clothes dripping from the hangers, off the edge of the bed and across the carpet. And was that a ...feather boa?!

Gaby screeched again when she saw Edie with the documents to the secret bank account that Carlos had put into the money he'd embezelled from Tanaka back in his old job. Lynette looked to the brunette and took her hand before Gaby ran, Carlos then came out of nowhere and began a negotiation with Edie, so Gaby turned to Lynette and relaxed a little, "God I hate that skank!"

"Don't we all?"

"Lynette, why are you here?"

"Well, I just came to be a great friend and say my farewell..." the blonde replied.

"It won't be forever, I'll be in touch after this wind is gone and Carlos and I are sunning ourselves in Mexico!"

"Gaby you will be back right?"

Gabrielle gave a sigh and she gave a sad smile to the blonde, "It's not that I don't want to but..." she sat on the bed with Lynette before she continued, "But would you wanna come back here when your husband has embezelled $10000000, and you can live anywhere in the world?"

Lynette glanced to Gaby in disbelief and shook her head, "So us girls mean nothing to you?"

Gabrielle was a little taken aback when Lynette asked her this so, she posed a questioning pout but Lynette had turned away and walked to the open window, folding her arms around herself as she stood in the wind. Gaby watched Lynette and sighed before she looked into her case, she had never changed her ways.

Lynette then piped up, "Yeah, I thought so..." she then smirked when she saw Edie on Carlos' back trying to fight him for the papers before they mistakingly both at the same time let go and the file was sucked away into the storm before Lynette drew the curtains a little and she continued, "I don't think you'll be going to Mexico just yet"

Gaby looked up, "What?"

"Your husband and the skank just lost the paperwork"

"WHAT?!" Gaby launched herself to the window and in time she saw Edie and Carlos running away together from something huge, Victor was lying dead for some time on the lawn of Mrs Frome's, he'd had the barbeque fall on him and the fork had pierced through his body. Gaby saw the Scavo's looking puzzled and worried to where Lynette was, she saw Adam's affair, Sylvia standing near Bree's mailbox before it all began.

The blonde was behind Gabrielle and she saw it too, she swiftly grabbed the brunette by the waist before she hauled her through the house and into the smaller bathroom, it was between two bedrooms and so it was safer than to stay in Gaby's room or the walk-in wardrobe. She flung Gaby into the tub before she moved fast into the next room and grabbed the mattress from the bed plus the pillows before climbing into the tub herself and covering them with the mattress after she'd given Gaby the pillows.

"No, I'm not leaving, and that's a good thing, I'd miss you too much"

"I know Gaby..." Lynette smiled, hugging herself around the brunette protectively.

"You know it's a good thing that money is gone now, I don't want to get into trouble for it with my friends..."

The blonde nodded, "Well, you are already in trouble with Bree and Susan for proposing you were leaving, but I'm sure once everyone sees that you're still here, it'll be fine"

After a long pause and soft smiles, Gaby then whispered, "Lynette, there's nobody else I'd rather share this...tub-safe space with"

Lynette looked to Gabrielle and she smiled tenderly, "Me either Gaby, me neither"

**Fin.**


End file.
